Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of patterning a thin film. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method of patterning a thin film by controlling a movement direction of a molecule via masking and illuminating.
Description of Related Art
Patterns are conventionally formed by a photoresist etching method, which includes steps of forming a photoresist layer, masking and illuminating the photoresist layer, and developing and etching the photoresist layer. However, the steps of the photoresist etching method are numerous. Furthermore, an etching solution is required, which tends to pollute the environment.
Other conventional methods for patterning a thin film are developed, including a reactive ion etching (RIE) method and a nanoimprint lithography (NIL) method. However, the aforementioned methods have drawbacks of complicated steps, high cost, requiring extremely clean operating environment and high technical difficulty. Accordingly, the aforementioned methods are not favorable for mass production.
In view of the foregoing, how to develop a new method for forming patterns, which has a simpler process for enhancing the production efficiency and does not require an etching solution to meet the environmental demand, is the goal of the related industry and academics.